


Cigarettes and Seating Charts

by SpecialAgentWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel and Hannah are Twins, F/M, I'll add more tags as the story goes on, Jock Dean, Love/Hate, M/M, Punk Castiel, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialAgentWinchester/pseuds/SpecialAgentWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have been in love with each other since 9th grade, but because of their social statuses, they've been forced to ignore it.  Castiel is the punk kid who everyone is afraid of and doesn't seem to give a shit about anything.  Dean is the captain of the football team and probably one of the most popular kids in the school.  They've both got a reputation to keep.  What happens when they get paired up as lab partners in Chemistry class at the beginning of senior year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Shut up, Hannah

_“Well if you wanted honesty that’s all you had to say, I never want to let you down or have you go, it’s-”_  Castiel was jerked awake to the sound of I’m Not Okay by My Chemical Romance.  He rolled over with a groan and grabbed his phone to shut off the alarm.  “Why did I make this my alarm?  Now I’m going to hate it.” he thought.  It was the first day of his senior year, and he did not want to go to school.  He sighed and stood up slowly, spreading his arms over his head.

He looked around his room for some clothes.  “Should probably do laundry…” he mumbled to himself.  He settled on a fairly clean pair of black skinny jeans and an old band t-shirt.  The printing on it was faded from being worn and washed so many times.  He pulled on a pair of dark blue converse before walking out of the bedroom, just barely avoiding getting run over by Anna, closely followed by Gabriel.

Gabriel is his thirteen year old, mischievous little brother who is constantly terrorizing Anna.  Anna is only eleven years old but she’s in the same grade as Gabe because she’s incredibly smart.  Castiel has four other siblings after Anna and Gabriel.  There’s Raphael, the oldest.  He’s twenty three and not living at home anymore.  Then there’s Michael and Lucifer, the twins.  They’re nineteen and are both go to the community college, so they still live at home.  Then comes Castiel and his twin sister Hannah.  Their parents were very surprised to have another set of twins after Mike and Luci.  Castiel and Hannah are seventeen years old and with their dark hair and bright blue eyes, it’s obvious they’re twins.  Gabriel was born four years later, and then Anna two years after Gabe.

Castiel made his way to the bathroom, barely avoiding a grumpy looking Lucifer who ducked into his room and slammed the door.  He never was a morning person.  Castiel walked into the bathroom to find Hannah was already there, brushing her teeth at the sink. “Morning, Cassie.”  she smiled at him through a mouthful of toothpaste.  “I told you not to call me that.”  he mumbled grumpily.  She moved aside as he stepped up next to her at the sink.  He took his piercings out and set them in alcohol to clean them.  Then he looked up and started fixing his hair, trying and failing to rid of his bedhead.  He glanced to the side and caught Hannah watching him through the mirror with a small smile on her face.

“What?”  Castiel looked at her with narrowed eyes.  “Nothing.  You seem grumpy, that’s all.”  she explained.  “Well… Stop…”

“Are you feeling alright, Cas?”

“Of course I am, why do you ask?”

“I don’t know, you aren’t usually this quiet.”  Hannah looked at him with a concerned look on her face. “I just really don’t want to go to school, I guess.”  He responded while spreading toothpaste on his toothbrush.  “Why not?  I know you don’t love school, but I’ve never seen you this bummed out about it.”  Castiel rolled his eyes and shoved his toothbrush in his mouth so he didn’t have to talk anymore.  “You’re always excited to see your friends.  And other people…”  She gave him a small smirk.  He narrowed his eyes, studying her.  “What are you getting at…?”  He asked suspiciously.  

“Oh come on.  Like you don’t know what I’m talking about.  That football player, Dean Winchester?”  Castiel froze.  He knew exactly what she was talking about.  Hannah looked at him for a moment before continuing.  “I’ve caught you staring at him in class ever since ninth grade.  Don’t pretend you don’t know.”  Castiel could feel a blush rising up his neck, but he forced it away.  “Seriously, Hannah?  Dean?  You know how much I absolutely despise him.  And you know he feels the same way about me.  I don’t even know how you could possibly think…  Really?!” He realized he was rambling and stopped himself.  Hannah just laughed and shook her head, turning to leave.  “Whatever you say, Cassie.”  She called as she disappeared down the stairs.

Castiel rolled his eyes, his mood even worse than before.  He finished brushing his teeth and started putting his piercings back in.  He had two rings in the top of his left ear, and a small gauge in his right earlobe.  Then he’s got one in his right eyebrow, and a lip ring on the left side of his lip.  He’s also got one right in the center of his tongue,  but Lucifer is the only one who knows about that one, since he payed for it as a secret birthday gift.  

Castiel walked downstairs, thinking about what Hannah said earlier.  It was all true.  He had been in love with Dean Winchester since ninth grade.  His dumb dark blonde hair,  his stupid freckles that seemed to cover every inch of his body like stars in the night sky, which he discovered in the locker rooms during PE as a freshman, and those eyes.  His perfect, forest green eyes that seemed to expose his soul if you were to stare long enough, but at the same time conceal so many emotions.  But what he said was also true.  They’ve hated each other just as long as Castiel’s loved him.  He doesn’t even know how it started.  It’s like an unspoken law.  Dean’s a popular jock, star of the football team.  Castiel is a quiet punk kid who everyone seems to be afraid of.  They have to hate each other.  It’s just how it works.

**  
**Castiel was shook from his thoughts by his mother.  “Castiel, Honey, do you want any pancakes before Gabe and Mike eat them all?”  Castiel smiled at her and shook his head.  “No thanks, mom. I’m good.”  “Alright, well have a piece of toast or something before you leave.” She reminded him.  “Yeah, kay, thanks mom, I will.”  He grabbed a piece off the table and ate it while looking for his bag.  He finally found it and made a face to see it was covered in something sticky.  “What the hell, Gabe…?”  He really didn’t want to find out what it was so he threw it on the ground and left for school without it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kinda short. I'm not the best writer.

“Dean!  Wake up!”  Dean was startled awake by a pillow  to the face.  “What the hell, Sammy?!”  He glared up at his little brother.  “We’re going to be late.  I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want to miss the first day of school.”  Sam stood over Dean with his hands on his hips.  “Fine, fine.  I’m getting up!”  Dean groaned and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.  Sam smiled, looking satisfied, and turned around to leave the room.  “Bitch…”  Dean muttered, just loud enough for Sam to hear.  “Jerk!”  Sam called back from the stairs.  Dean smiled and shook his head, standing up to get ready.

It was the first day of Dean’s senior year,  and he was happy.  Just gotta make it through one more year, he thought as he slipped a t-shirt on.  He pulled a red plaid shirt out of his closet and and pulled on a pair of worn out jeans.  After brushing his teeth and making sure he looked appropriate for human consumption,  he walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for Sam and himself.  “Where’s Dad?”  Dean asked when he walked in.  Sam rolled his eyes and pointed towards the living room, where John Winchester lay passed out on the couch.

Dean rolled his eyes and ducked back into the kitchen, now trying to be quiet so he doesn’t wake up John.  He cracked a few eggs into a pan and started to fry them.  He glanced over at Sam, who was sitting at the table reading a book.  “Nerd…” Dean smiled and grabbed three plates, dividing the cooked eggs out onto them.  He gave one plate to Sam and took the other for himself, then left the third on the counter for their Dad.  If he even wakes up before it gets cold.

Dean was kind of glad his Dad was passed out.  He’d rather go to school in a good mood than get yelled at.  John was always like this.  Ever since their mom died in a fire when Dean was four.  He was never home, still never is, always away for work, leaving Dean to raise Sammy.  The very little time that he actually is home, he’s either unconscious, or awake and too drunk to function.  Dean prefers the passed out version of him, because when he’s awake, the only thing he does is yell at Dean.  Sometimes he even goes so far as to hurt him.  Physically.  John’s never beaten Sam, which Dean is grateful for.

Dean finishes his breakfast and stands up, taking Sam’s empty plate and washing it quickly.  “You ready to go Sammy?”  He asked.  “Yeah Dean, I’m coming.”  Dean grabbed his keys and opened the door for Sam, then shut it behind him.  He smiled as he walked up to his car.  A  black ‘67 Chevy Impala.  It was like his baby.  John gave it to him for his sixteenth birthday.  Sure, he was a dick most of the time, but when he’s actually not drunk, he’s alright.  Dean dragged his hand across the top of the car as he opened the door and got in.  Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother’s behavior.  “I know you love your car, Dean, but I don’t want to be late.”  “Relax, Sammy, we’ve got like forty-five minutes.”  “Yeah, whatever.  Just drive.”  Dean rolled his eyes and turned the radio on, AC/DC blaring through the speakers as they he drove to the school.

****  
  



End file.
